roysprivatewikiforprivatestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Kireina Inshu
A beautiful kunoichi hailing from the Village Hidden within the Leaves, otherwise known as the Fire Country's Konohagakure, Kireina Inshhu, as a civilian maiden born into the natural, working class of the village for any regular human who could not tap into the vast power that is chakra, always resented her apparently low position in the grand scheme of things, as both a chemist and a mixologist in training. As if it was preordained, since Kireina's birth her mother and father have both wanted them to carry on the family traditions of both maternal and paternal origin, noting her relatively high intelligence as one of the many reasons they were completely ure she would accomplish such a feat. The young girl, on the other hand, having a deep infatuation for the powers beyond her own, sought the training that only becoming a shinobi could bring, believing that she could use her apparently vast intellect for other purposes. Day after night Kireina would train, following the shinobi of the village and attempting to learn as much as her still feeble constitution could, at times breaking limbs from usage not supposed to be capable by the unenhanced with chakra, in a manner similar to the early training methods of Leaf shinobi and personal inspiration, Rock Lee. Compromising with her parents, Kireina would eventually enter the Ninja Academy of Konohagakure, and, upon entering and releasing her chakra reserves for the first time, was very, very pleased with the results. She could feel the enerrgy, the power, the strength run through her veins and course through her body, these newfound capacities moving her to the point of bringing chills to the very essence of her being. Kireina not only displayed the nigh unrivaled chakra control of a kunoichi hailing from a civilian family, but chakra reserves easily surprising those of full shinobi families in a similar manner. Breezing through the Academy, her taijutsu were grades above regular Academy Students due to spying on and learning the physical techniques she could from sparring or traiining shinobi in the village. In addition, her impeccable chakra control and reserves easily enabled her to pass the ninjutsu and genjutsu stages. As for shurikenjutsu, Kireina's nonstop training would continuously reward her with aim nearly as impeccable as her chakra control, and would have her be remembered as the one girl who could challenge the best group of boys in her year, and made her a rolemodel for the girls within her class. However, for a moment, no matter how minute, Kireina's progress and development had hit a roadblock. Quite simply, that was alll that could be said. She hit a roadblock, as she could not come up with a way to continue to progress at the ever incessant rate she currently did. And that was when it dawned upon her. She should be able to turn her civilian heritage into her shinobi legacy. Dabbling within the arts of poisons, toxins, and any other contaminant she could find, Kireina was filled with happiness upon discovering that her chakra had a natural affinity to poisons (Poison Release), and a secondary one to raw, unabridled speed (Swift Release). Upon entering the Chunin Exams, Kireina passed with blinding speed and an intoxicating charisma, having the both ther crowd and the fight in her hands several times throughout the exams, albeit having a few tough fights here and there. As she grew older and matured into a Jonin, and then eventually into the S-Rank Shinobi she would become in the future, Kireina's name spread far and wide as the "Swift-Acting Poison" of the Leaf, with speeds compared to several Raikage and even a being capable of teleportation through Kunais, former Hokages, being Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Tobirama Senju, brother to Hashirama Senju who was the founder and the First Hokage, the Second Hokage, respectively. Imposing whatever she deemed to be justice through her power, Kireina is a known assassin, but one who is not scared of confrontation in the least, simply prefers not to have to engage with such a circumstance. However, Kireina is capable of differing levels of power, varying it depending on the situation at hand. The Kekkei Genkai wielding teenager, as a twenty one year old adult as of the modern day, is a strong "protector" of the Hidden Leaf, protector in the sense that the village contains her own personal interests and the source of her current perspective on justice, and will instead protect those. Make it known, Kireina is not necessarily a protector of each and every individual in the village, but rather the village as a whole. This usually seperates Kireina from having the trademarked "Will of Fire" of Konoha, though she has shown signs of showing empathy to the entirety of the village on a whole. Appearance As said in the very first words of the introduction, Kireina is said to be very beautiful, said to have a beauty so intimately intertwined with a sense of a tainted innocence that the allure is said to be uncanny, almost magnetically attracting the glares of many to her lengthy, slender frame, inherently curvaceous beyond the shadow of a doubt. It is said that a naturally gifted assassin possesses physical, mental, and skill-based characteristics that may prove situationally advantageous, and the blessing Kireina is naturally endowed with is more than manifests the first category. Kireina is said to employ a vast selection of physical and biological weaponry to subdue her opponent and subconsiously pacify them, from her succulently carved legs, to a face said to be so inherently symmetrical and beautiful that it could be considered a work of art comparable to the most beautiful work of art or pirece of imagery dedicated to female beauty. This astoundingly beautiful portrait is further complimented by her long flowing, curly black hair that plunges down her back and stays at the length of her shoulder, where it is covered by the white hood she most commonly employs to help blend in the crowd/protect her identity in civilian situations, casting a shadow over the radiance of her uppermost region. Her lips, ruby red and full, have a sensuality that Kireina is clearly not aware of, as prior to becoming a jonin, Kireina was accustomed to many cat-calls for reasons she never truly attempted to comprehend, or rather, simply chose not to vehemently. These ruby red lips contrasts the brilliant ocean like blue that her eyes were, inspecting and observing anything that came before her visual range. The aforementioned white hood continues to traverse down her narrow, femenine frame, where it is attsched to the rest of her body by small metal discs, allowing cloth to pass through and form a garment by simply fitting snugly to her body. This attire accentuates the fact that Kireina has an amply shaped bust, not too large, but not too small, being the perfect ratio between appeal and freedom in combat, as if made to fit her lifestyle and form of fighting, and makes it simultaneously more attractive, yet less visible and harder to reach, covering them with a white, opaque cloth. This cloth is then connected to what can only be described as an armoured underbust corset, simultaneously defending the majority of her torso while giving a sleek, sultry appearance, and with several deep engravements criss-crossing the corset. Emerging from the corset is the white cloth once more, revealed to have been under the corset the entire time. The cloth envelopes her legs, well, atleast the back, entirely, albeit for the region guarded by high metallic stockings in a design akin to lingerie, attached to whatever is worn underneath the legcloth, which can be swiveled to form in a sense, an armoured dress. Her attire is then finally finished with standard Jonin combat sandles. Personality History Abilities 'Chakra Prowess and Reserves' Despite originating from a civilian home, Kireina's chakra level is anything but civilian, and in fact, stands out when analyzing her against even other S-Ranked Shinobi, as her chakra reserves are incredibly ridiculous and of inexplicable proportions, as if she was simply a glitch in the system. An existence similar to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Kireina's large chakra reserves enable her to summon the Snake Boss, what she only refers to as Manda III, and to continuously spam extremely taxing chakra based techniques over an extended period of time. Albeit this immense chakra level and presence, Kireina has shown to have the absolute zenith of chakra suppression, altering the level of chakra presence from S-Rank, to civilian, or even nonexistent. Having inherently Kage level reserves, most individuals blessed with such reserves would find it nigh-impossible to effectively utilize this chakra on a very precise, fine-tuned level. However, this is not the case with Kireina, as this is yet another abnormality she displays, as while she possesses the reserves of a potential Hokage, she also wields the control over chakra of a medic-nin and genjutsu specialist all in one, because quite frankly, that is exactly what she is. Capable of inducing and invoking techniques withoout the slightest of body movmements, simply causing chakra to flow in the directions it needs to with sheer willpower, Kireina's techniques are said to have a subtlelty beyond that of most, as nothing but a thought is needed to end a fight, to the extent she can merely think about building chakra up in her fists, allowing her to replicate the awe-inspiring physical strength of the Fitfth Hokage, Tsunade Senju. In addition, in a feat most commonly associated with the Hyuga clan, though simply not used by many other shinobi, Kireina can project her chakra from anyone of the 361 chakra points on her body, enabling her to effectively negate the effects of Gentle Fist, and utilize various types of ninjutsu at any point in time she desires, from virtually any point on her body. This chakra control level is later revealed to be supplemented by a relatively diluted Hyuga heritage, eventually blending in with the civilians after several generations of chakra disuse, and making the Hyuga clan her distant relatives. In addition, due to having extremely potent chakra, Kireina's chakra potency is off the charts, with the most minute amounts of chakra being enough to cause immense levels of destruction. Upon awakening the Byakugan, Kireina's chakra control has attained even greater heights... 'Physical Attributes and Taijutsu' Having strengthened herself greatly from even a young age, Kireina has never stopped training herself physically, and has at times displayed such immense physical power and vitality that people often mistake her for a lost Senju. Continoulsy pushing herself to her limits, at the genin level, Kireina's already vast level of physical strength enabled her to hurn entire trees and boulders at her opponent with tremendous speed and force, along with impeccable accuracy akin to a Sharingan-enhanced shuriken throw, being beyond comprehension. However, as a twenty one year old woman, Kireina is said to possesss immeasurably vast reserves of physical strength and power, stamina, life force, and vitality, accomplishing many of the feats Tsunade used chakra for without the active employment of Chakra Enhanced Strength, or in other words, enabling her to completely destroy her opponents in a battle. Shattering steel with a punch and rending the earth with a kick, Kireina's physical prowess is incredibly intimidating, and a mere finger flick can send someone careening on the floor, dragged through several earthen layers of resistance. In addition, her speed as a result is extremely great, especially when combined with her body shape, allowing her to run at vast speeds, without even including the fact that she is a Swift Release user, as her natural speed is said to be comparable to that of Body Flicker using shinobi. *'Vast Superhuman Physical Strength:' *'Incredible Superhuman Physical Speed, Reflexes and Perception:' *'Monstrous Superhuman Physical Durability, Stamina and Endurance:' 'Strong Fist' Strong Fist is a fighting style where practitioners seek to inflict blows to the opponent capable of great external damage; enough to break bones. A fighting style such as this can physically wear down the opponent in the long run. Chiyoko generally tries to use this style her others styles in unison, allowing her to achieve a wide variety of effects, while still causing the most balanced amount of damage. Due to her immense strength, if she relied solely on this style, she could easily knock out or even shatter the bones of her opponents with well timed blows to key parts of the body, such as the ribcage, the sternum, fibula, femur, scapula, radius, and even humerus. These key bones within the opponents body will be Chiyoko's top priority, as is successful, they will greatly debilitate and weaken the opponent, causing immense damage that can be the difference between a win or a loss. Gentle Fist The Gentle Fist (柔拳, Jūken) or Gentle Fist Art (柔拳法, Jūkenpō) is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. Targeting the Tenketsu can enhance the havoc and control a Gentle Fist practitioner can impose upon an opponent's chakra network. These special nodes, 361 in total, are key gatekeeping interceptions in the chakra circulatory network, thus forcibly opening or sealing them in whatever manner the Gentle Fist user sees fit is a powerful tactical option to have. The user's chakra can either increase chakra flow in the opponent's body, or disrupt it completely, preventing them from using techniques as seen in Neji's fight with Hinata during the Chūnin Exams. Neji Hyūga remarked that any chakra-based substance can be destroyed by this technique. As seen in his fight with Kidōmaru, it is done by leaking chakra from the chakra openings in one's hands and moulding it into a needle-like shape to slice through the chakra. However it is unknown if this technique can be done by any Gentle Fist user or just those who can see the tenketsu. *Gentle Poison Fist: Eight Gates The Eight Gates and eight unique points within the Chakra Pathway System that limit the all-inclusive flow of chakra within the body. These gates limit the body's functions in a way that keeps it from expiring too soon. By opening these gates, the user is able to trump their physical limits at the price of damage to their body. Due to the immense amount of chakra flooding the body all at once, drastic changes can occur upon the user's body. The most common of these changes are the changes to skin colour, eruption of veins around the temples, and the eyes turning completely white, though in Chiyoko, no noticeable changes occur due to her mastery over them. The act of having all Eight Gates open is referred to as the Eight Gates Released Formation" (八門遁甲の陣, Hachimon Tonkō no Jin; English TV "Eight Inner Gates Formation"). Anyone who opens this gate is said to temporarily gain power greater than a Kage, but will die soon afterwards due to the damage done to their body. However, due to the inherited chakra flowing through her body, non-connected life force to chakra itself, as well as her highly developed body, she is able to utilize all eight gates without the normal drawbacks associated with the technique. Having been taught the use of the Eight Gates at a very young age, Chiyoko is able to release the natural limiters on the body to gain an increase in physical performance. But to her unrivalled control over all 361 tenketsu within her body, she can release and close any of the desired gates at will. Kekkei Genkai Nature Transformations Swift Release Poison Release Dojutsu Byakugan Kireina's development of a dojutsu in general was considered very, very, very unlikely. While no-one knew her parentage or ancestry, most people were certain that there was no way on Earth that Kireina was related to one of the noble clans of Konohagakure, and would be one of her relative disadvantages in comparison to shinobi blessed by a clan based origin. However, if one is to trace Kireina's ancestry, one would stumble upon a distinctively strong collection of Hyuga ancestors, that apparently married with civilians whose children refused to learn chakra and become shinobi. This unused power would continuously accumulate within the Inshu bloodline, to the point that the genes responsible for the manifestation of the Byakugan would, mutate, evolve, change, atavise, in essence, the Byakugan of Kireina isn't the Byakugan of most Hyuga, said to be the coalescence and perhaps one of the purest manifestations of the Byakugan of the Hyuga. The All-Seeing White Eye, while fitting the Hyuga, is a far more suitable title in terms of Kreina's personal Byakugan. 500 km. The Byakugan enables Kireina to do exactly what it's epithet suggests, see everything within a vast radius of her presence in virtually all directions. The sheer prescision and accuracy, as well as amount of detail Kireina has with her ocular prowess is likened to as if she had a hypthetical fusion between the Sharingan of the Uchiha and the regular Byakugan, as she is capable of picking up the most minute of objects, as the Byakugan enables the wielder to possess an immense amount of telescopic vision, in her case, extending beyound her already garagantuan visual range. In addition, Kireina is basically capable of seeing through all most all solid matter, differentiate between clones and the real individual, and see through concealment techniques. The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. Like the Sharingan and Rinnegan, the Byakugan's ability to see chakra and its flow allows the user to detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. It was shown in the anime that the Byakugan can also discern a transformation, and a real person using the eye's ability to see chakra.In the Search for the Bikōchū Arc, Hinata demonstrated two other abilities with her Byakugan: the ability to magnify and zoom, effectively seeing every small insect in the area and to see the infrared spectrum allowing her to detect things through their body heat. The Byakugan also is capable of extending the range of genjutsu and other vision-related techniques. The Byakugan is capable to follow high-speed movements, allowing her to see actions effectively. Ninjutsu *Cloak of Invisibility *Body Flicker Technique *Body Substitution Technique *Clone Technique *Water Surface Walking *Tree Walking *Shadow Clone Technique Medical Ninjutsu Juinjutsu Summoning Technique The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice. Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which the contractor uses their own blood to sign their name and place their fingerprints and once signed it is valid even after the contractors death as long as the contract itself remains intact. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. It is possible for a summoner to summon a group of the same contracted animal, as opposed to a single individual. Kireina, using poison, is often Senjutsu Bukijutsu Swordsmanship Shuriken Sensory Perception